prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 001
Karen Travers, Lynn Warner and Bea Smith go about their daily lives while prison bars are super imposed on them. At Wentworth Detention Centre Sally Lee runs down the corridor, off her head on drugs. She is chased by Meg Jackson and Vera Bennett, but Sally is stopped by inmate Franky Doyle who utters the first line of the series "she bumped into me". Vera and Meg lock Sally back in her single cell. In a paddy wagon on the way to Wentworth, Lynne, in tears tries to talk to Karen, who has her own problems. Upon arrival, the two prisoners are inducted by Vera. Step on the white line, put any personal belongings on the table, and answer the following questions! Karen answers accepting her fate, but Lynn keeps pleading her innocence. They are both put through the usual routine. Upon stripping, Karen has the officers concerned with cigarette burns on her back. During the regulation shower, Karen freaks out and flashes back to her husbands murder. Karen is later taken to see Doctor Greg Miller, who has a past with Karen. Lynn is put to work in the laundry where Bea Smith recognises her name and her crime - attempted murder of an infant - and threatens her. Karen is taken to her new cell, but when she is propositioned by Franky Doyle, she is put in a different cell after calling Franky an animal. Meg moves Karen to a single cell intending to move Sally out; they find out that Sally has hung herself. Franky Doyle is in solitary - she trashed the rec room after finding out her and Doreen Anderson were being split into different cells. Vera arrives to taunt her, only to receive her nickname - VINEGAR TITS Eddie Cook arrives and takes interest in Gladys 'Marilyn' Mason, with the two eventually heading up to the roof for some romance. Bea meanwhile tricks Lynn while "teaching" her how to use the steam press; She burns Lynn's hands and issues a warning. Bea dislikes people who commit crimes against children and has burnt Lynn's hands for her "alleged crime. Karen Travers has a flashback of murdering her husband. After watching them in the act, she went into shock, almost a trance like state, grabbing a knife, scaring off the mistress and stabbing her husband while he was showering. Karen even called the police herself to turn herself in and had blood on her dress when she answered the door. Erica Davidson telephones the Bentley's to locate their gardener, on Lynn Warner's request. It was the Bentley family's baby that Lynn was accused of trying to murder. Mrs Bentley answers and lies that their gardener quit "A week ago". After hanging up, we see Mrs Bentley talk to her crying baby, suggesting that she is the one who buried her baby and not Lynn at all. Officer Anne Yates lets Bea out of her cell after lights out and lets her into Lynn's cell. Bea threatens Lynn with changing her story about the steam press, as Bea is getting out on parole the following day. Notes *Anne Yates is doing the lock up over the end credits. *The swinging gate slam motif is used in this, and Episode 002 and from Episode 003 onward, the sliding gate, and the black and white mugshot intro are used. *Mugshots: Karen Travers, Lynn Warner, Bea Smith. Credits *Lynn ~ Kerry Armstrong *Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne *Franky ~ Carol Burns *Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance *Erica ~ Patsy King *Marilyn ~ Margaret Laurence *Bea ~ Val Lehman *Doreen ~ Colette Mann *Eddie ~ Richard Moir *Greg ~ Barry Quin *Vera ~ Fiona Spence *Karen ~ Peita Toppano *Mum ~ Mary Ward *Sally Lee ~ Lisa Aldenhoven *Sister ~ Belinda Davey *Doctor ~ Will Deumer *Mrs Bentley ~ Adrianthe Galani *Cheryl ~ Tracey Kelley *Policewoman ~ Marcia MacArthur *Gloria ~ Katie Morgan *Wayne ~ Rod Mullinar Uncredited *Officer Yates ~ Kirsty Child *Unnamed Officer (later Officer Morgan, photographing Lynn and Karen) Category:1979 Episodes